


The Demons In My Mind

by Dramione4eva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear, Hallucinations, Panic, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione4eva/pseuds/Dramione4eva
Summary: 'Night, the mother of fear and mystery was coming upon me' - H.G. Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Demons In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep paralysis is a state, during waking up or falling asleep, in which a person is aware but unable to move or speak. During an episode, one may hallucinate (hear, feel, or see things that are not there), which often results in fear. Episodes generally last less than a couple of minutes.  
> The main symptom of sleep paralysis is being unable to move or speak during awakening.  
> Imagined sounds such as humming, hissing, static, zipping and buzzing noises are reported during sleep paralysis. Other sounds such as voices, whispers and roars and sometimes fear of human faces (believed to be superstitious like presence of a witch) are also experienced. It has also been known that one may feel pressure on their chest during an episode. These symptoms are usually accompanied by intense emotions such as fear and panic. People also have sensations of being dragged out of bed or of flying, numbness, and feelings of electric or running through their body.  
> Sleep paralysis may include hallucinations, such as a suffocating or terrifying the individual, accompanied by a feeling of pressure on one's chest and difficulty breathing. Another example of a hallucination involves a menacing shadowy figure one's room or lurking outside one's window, while the subject is paralyzed.

It was that time again, the one I dreaded the most  
When the moon shone and the stars glimmered  
When Nyx played the host  
Tiredness won over hesitation  
And I took a step quite bold  
I went to bed knowing I would regret it  
Suffer, when Satan took hold  
And sure enough, hours later  
Suddenly I was jerked out of sleep  
My body paralyzed as I fought to regain control  
Feeling my heart leap  
And then I felt it happen  
The pressure on my chest grew  
A chill breached the room  
Seeped into the very air my lungs drew  
My eyes flitted about, narrowing at the shriek  
Tears running down my face, as I heard the floorboards creak  
And there it was, that paranormal presence  
Standing in a corner  
The shriek emitting from her unnaturally wide mouth  
Who was this eldritch mourner?  
And then I started whimpering  
Feeling my body rise  
Fighting valiantly, trying to move about  
Paralysis smothering my cries  
Then, as suddenly as it had started  
It all came to an end  
I jerked upright on my bed  
The hallucinations starting to blend  
This is why I dread the night  
Hate everything it may represent  
I loathe the inevitability of its coming  
Every minute of it I resent


End file.
